


Come What May

by purpleshamrock17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jyn Erso is Luke's wife, Rey Skywalker, Sexual Content, skyrogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshamrock17/pseuds/purpleshamrock17
Summary: On the run from the First Order, Jyn Erso Skywalker and her daughter, Rey seek refuge in Lor San Tekka's village on Jakku. As she tries to get some sleep, Jyn wonders if she will ever see her husband again.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I started this story in May 2016 (so before Rogue One came out) when we could still theorize about who Rey's parents could be. I loved the idea of Luke and Jyn as her parents and decided to write this story. While I think Disney/Lucasfilm wasted a perfect opportunity. I love these characters and will always ship them! 
> 
> Enjoy and please review!

 

Jyn Erso Skywalker hated silence. It made her feel tense, her entire body on alert for whatever danger could interrupt that silence. She’d been wary of long stretches of silence ever since the mission to steal the Death Star plans. However, in the years since, she had learned that there were many different types of silence. And not all of them were to be hated.

For instance, there was the calming silence that had settled over the spaceship that she and her five-year-old daughter, Rey were aboard. It was a silence that she hoped would not be interrupted, if only so that Rey would not be awakened from where she slept in Jyn’s lap. For lack of anything more to do, she lightly stroked Rey’s hair as she glanced out of the window but saw nothing but a few pinpricks of stars against the black sky.

“How much farther, Chewie?” she called in a loud whisper.

From his place in the driver’s seat, Chewbecca gave a soft growl.

“Good. I’ll be glad to get off this ship.”

For three long weeks, Jyn and Rey had been on the run, bouncing from planet to planet and never staying for more than a few days. It was the only way they could stay a step ahead of being captured by the First Order. Jyn needed to only hear rumors that the First Order was nearing their current planet before she and Rey would be off again, searching for a new refuge. While Jyn was used to travel and living something of a nomadic life, her primary concern was Rey. Between trying to explain in a way that she would understand why they had to keep moving, Jyn also had to answer Rey’s constant questions about the whereabouts of her father.

During those weeks, Jyn had not heard a word from her husband, Luke Skywalker or any of the rest of their family. Such was her surprise when Chewbacca found them on the most recent planet they had settled on. He told them that Lor San Tekka had offered his village on the desert planet of Jakku as a refuge. Upon learning this, Jyn packed up the few possessions they had and left that very day with Chewbacca.

Now, here they were again, on another ship bound for a new planet. Jyn held a small hope that Jakku would be different. For once, she wouldn’t have to make up some story about why she and her young daughter were traveling alone or answer prying questions about her husband or whether Rey even had a father. Yet Lor San Tekka was different. Not only was he the leader of the Church of the Force but Jyn had even met him briefly during one of his many visits to the Jedi Academy.

She was jolted out of her reverie when she felt the ship began to descend. Jyn tightened her hold on Rey as the ship shuddered to a stop. She watched as Chewbacca pulled a lever and the sound of mechanical whine sounded as a ramp was lowered.

When the whining stopped, Jyn got awkwardly to her feet and hefted Rey in her arms. She moved to grab the bag that contained the few possessions that they owned only to find Chewbacca holding it between his paws. He gave a series of guttural sounds and then slung the bag over Jyn’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Chewie,” she said. “Thank you for everything.”

The Wookiee bared his teeth which Jyn took to be a smile and then he led the way to the ramp.

As Jyn shuffled down the ramp so that she didn’t stumble and drop Rey, she saw by the light from the ship that two people were waiting for them. When she reached the bottom of the ramp, they stepped forward. While Jyn instantly recognized Lor San Tekka, the other was a strange woman. She had shoulder length light brown hair and looked to be in her late forties.

“Come, we must get out of the open,” said Lor San Tekka hurriedly. Before Jyn had time to say any parting words to Chewbacca, she was being ushered away from the ship.

“Mommy?” a small voice mumbled in her ear.

“Yes, Rey, I’ve got you,” Jyn soothed in a voice just above a whisper. “We’re on the new planet now. You can sleep some more soon.”

“I’m hungry,” was the reply.

“You’ll have plenty to eat when we get to my house,” said the woman’s kind voice from beside Jyn.

Soon, they came to what Jyn assumed to be Lor San Tekka’s village although as it was now night on Jakku, she could only make out little more than a cluster of buildings. The woman jogged ahead of Jyn to a small one story structure near the center of the group. She opened the door, stepped just inside and held it open. Once everyone was inside, she quickly shut it behind them and locked it.

Then, there was a scratching noise and a match flared to life, the only source of light in the dark house. As the woman held the match to a nearby kerosene lamp, Lor San Tekka said, “Welcome to Jakku, Mrs. Skywalker. I wish I could have welcomed you to our humble village under better circumstances.”

Suppressing the urge to tell him to use her first name, Jyn said, “Thank you for allowing us to come here. Have you heard from my family?” Specifically my husband, she thought to herself.

The old man shook his head sadly. “No, not since I received word that Chewbacca would be bringing you and your daughter here.”

Jyn nodded and said nothing. She shifted Rey in her arms, realizing just then how heavy she was.

“I have beds made up for both of you,” the woman spoke up. “Or, if you’re hungry, I can heat some food. There’s plenty for all of us.”

Jyn hesitated. She couldn’t remember the last time she had sat down at a table for a meal, much less eaten food that wasn’t dehydrated.

“I think Rey and I should catch up on sleep first,” she decided.

“Of course,” said the woman. “Follow me.”

“I will let you know if I hear of any news,” said Lor San Tekka.

“Thank you,” said Jyn and with a final nod to him, she followed the woman, who carried the lit lamp in one hand, further into the house.

“My name is Ayla, by the way,” she said as they walked down a short corridor. “Lor San Tekka asked if you could stay with me since my house is near the middle of the village, much safer that way.”

“Thank you for allowing us to stay with you,” said Jyn. “We shouldn’t be here more than a night or so. And, please, call me Jyn.”

Ayla waved a hand dismissively. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, Jyn.”

They reached the end of the hallway and Ayla stopped at a closed door. “Usually, I would turn on the lights but Lor San Tekka told everyone to use candles or lamps at night and only when absolutely necessary,” Ayla explained. Then, she opened the door and set the lamp down on a far table. Jyn followed and found herself in a small windowless room. A large bed took up much of the space while a trundle bed had been set up next to it. Jyn tried not to notice that the larger bed was big enough for two people as she gently laid Rey down onto the trundle bed. As she removed Rey’s boots and socks, she heard Ayla say, “I’ll just be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Jyn nodded without looking up and heard the creak of the door as Ayla closed it behind her. Once she had set Rey’s boots and socks aside, she lifted her up to pull back the covers and settled her into the bed.

“Mommy?” Rey mumbled.

“Yes, Rey?”

“Are we safe now?”

Jyn sighed. “For the time being.”

“Is Daddy coming here too?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart.”

At this, Rey’s eyes popped open. “But he knows that old man, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, but we could be leaving tomorrow and depending on where Daddy is, he might be too far away to come see us.”

This made Rey sit up in bed. “Why do we have to leave? We just got here! I want to go home!” She wailed.

“Shhh,” Jyn soothed, pushing Rey gently back down onto the bed. “I know, Rey, I want to go home too. I want to see Daddy as much as you do but we can’t. We can’t go home until he or Uncle Han find Ben.”

And kill him, she added to herself. Although she knew neither Luke nor Han would do that. She, on the other hand…

She snapped out of those thoughts when she saw tears fill Rey’s eyes. For a moment, Jyn thought Rey had somehow heard her thoughts until she cried, “I hope they find him really, really fast!”

“I hope so too,” said Jyn, brushing away the tears that had slid down Rey’s cheeks. Then, she drew the covers up to Rey’s chin and kissed her forehead

“Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be right next to you if you need me.”

“Good night, Mommy,” said Rey, yawning.

Allowing herself a small smile, Jyn stood and stepped over to the left side of the larger bed. Even though it was farther away from Rey, she knew she could never sleep on the right side of any bed.

After she yanked off her boots, she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. Then, Jyn let out a heavy sigh, grateful that the day’s traveling was over for at least a few hours. She tried to push her anxieties from her mind as she wondered where Luke was, if he was safe and what he was doing at that moment. Jyn squeezed her eyes shut as his face flashed into her mind. His blue eyes that looked at her with such love and the smile that lit up his face when he played with Rey, particularly when he used the Force to lift her into the air.

Jyn shook her head as a way to dispel the memories. She couldn’t torture herself like that. It only make her miss him more than she already did.

Rolling over onto her side and away from the right side of the bed, she curled herself into a ball, determined to sleep.

Sooner than she would have thought possible, she fell into a deep sleep. Then, as it had for the past few weeks, the dream—or was it a nightmare?—began.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

The Dream

_She stood in the spacious living room of a high rise apartment. A bright, multicolored blanket was spread out on the floor covered with several toy speeders and plush stuffed banthas. In front of her, the wall was comprised of windows that overlooked a cityscape that she recognized as Corcuscant. She gazed out at the tall towers that glinted in the afternoon sun and only turned away from the beautiful scene when she heard the sound of glass shattering._

_“That’s it!” Leia shrieked. “Get out of the kitchen, Han!”_

_“I was trying to help!” Her husband protested._

_“You’re not helping by ruining dinner!” Leia snapped. “Why didn’t you go to the market with everyone else?”_

_“Someone had to stay here and keep an eye on things.”_

_“Oh, shut up.”_

_The pair stood in front of an open oven and from Leia’s stained shirt, Jyn couldn’t help but smile as she easily deduced what had happened. Nevertheless, she hurried around the island counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room and saw the remains of what looked like a casserole splattered all over the floor._

_“Oh, good, I have reinforcements,” said Leia, catching sight of Jyn. “Isn’t there some part of the Falcon that needs fixing, Han?” She asked, eyeing her husband._

_Han didn’t reply to her question as he turned away from her and Jyn could saw the scowl on his face. Without another word, he stepped past Jyn and walked around the island counter, heading for the door._

_“I’m just glad you were only one here to witness this,” said Leia when he was gone. “How are you feeling?” She added._

_“Better,” said Jyn._

_“If the smell becomes too much, I can finish cleaning—,”_

_“Leia, it’s all right. I’m only a few months along. Besides, your mother made me stay here. It’s not like I’ve never been pregnant before. I have to do something!”_

_At this, Leia grinned and handed her a broom._

_While Jyn swept up the broken casserole dish, Leia mopped up the remains of the casserole itself and threw it all into the trash. As they were finishing up, the door opened and four people entered the apartment. Or rather, three of them as Jyn saw that Luke had strapped Kira into the baby carrier on his back. She watched as Rey made a beeline for the toy-filled blanket on the floor. When she looked back, she saw Padme Amidala bringing up the rear of the small party, her arms laden with shopping bags of varying sizes. Yet, everything fell from her grasp as she saw Leia rise from the wet floor and Jyn’s neat pile of broken glass._

_“What happened?!” she cried._

_Leia quickly explained the situation and when she finished, Padme shook her head, smiling. “Well,” she said, “it’s a good thing we bought extra food at the market.”_

_Soon, Jyn was shooed out of the kitchen by Leia who was determined to recreate the meal by herself. Not even with help from her own mother._

_“Leia, I should be allowed to cook in my own kitchen,” Padme protested._

_“Not today, you aren’t,” Leia said firmly._

_Rolling her eyes, Jyn walked into the living area where Luke was busy taking Kira out of her baby carrier._

_“There you go,” he said, setting her on the blanket. “Play nice with your sister.” He added as Kira began to crawl towards Rey._

_“Can we try on Kira’s new dress, Grandma?” Rey asked, dragging a paper bag onto the blanket._

_“New dress?” Jyn asked._

_“Of course we can!” Padme said. She settled herself on the blanket and tucked her gauzy skirts underneath her. Then, she picked up Kira and began unbuttoning her dress._

_Shaking his head, Luke stood and walked over to Jyn. When he reached her, he slid an arm around her waist and murmured in her ear, “I tried to stop her, I swear. But you know as well as I do that there’s no stopping my mother from spoiling her granddaughters.”_

_Jyn opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Rey who had wandered over to them. “I think Grandma is putting Kira’s dress on backwards,” she said in a loud whisper._

_“I heard that, little Miss Rey!” Padme called and she began readjusting the most colorful dress Jyn had ever seen. Kira’s arms and legs were all but swallowed in swaths of bright fabric._

_Luke laughed and Jyn soon joined him while Rey tried to help by tugging at the dress which only resulted in Kira beginning to cry…_

Jyn woke with a start, heart racing as she saw nothing but darkness. When she sat up in bed, she remembered where she was. She was in a strange room in a stranger’s house on a planet that was not her home. With these realizations came the others that always made her feel that her recurring dream was more of a cruel nightmare: there was no second child called Kira nor a third child on the way. There was no lavish Coruscant apartment owned by a doting grandmother who loved to spoil her granddaughters.

Worst of all, Jyn felt, there would never be as a happy family gathering like the one her mind so cruelly conjured for her.

As all of these realizations struck her, she felt weeks’ worth of unshed tears slide down her cheeks. She didn’t brush them away. Instead, she let them fall. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and buried her face in it as her shoulders began to shake.

She only raised her head when she heard footsteps outside of her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review!


	3. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was equal parts my favorite chapter to write as well as the hardest chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Jyn leapt out of bed, grabbed her blaster and in three strides she was at the door. She opened it just wide enough to peer out into the hall which was dark and empty. She was about to close the door, thinking the footsteps had been a product of her stressed state of mind when a light appeared at the end of the hall. It was Ayla, carrying a candle in one hand.

"Oh, Mrs. Sky—I mean, Jyn!" She cried in surprise. "Are you all right?"

"I thought I heard footsteps," said Jyn.

"It was just me. I was checking to make sure everything was locked up before I went to bed," said Ayla. She stared at Jyn for several seconds before she added, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I—," Jyn began and then stopped. Where could she possibly begin? How much she missed Luke? The dream that had been haunting her for the past weeks? Her constant fear that the First Order would catch up to them? "I couldn't sleep," she finished lamely.

Ayla's face softened. "I understand. Come into the kitchen."

Once she saw that Rey was still sound asleep, Jyn shut the door behind her and followed Ayla.

The kitchen was small, but unlike the rest of the house it was lit by several lights set into the ceiling. They gave off a warm, comforting glow that was still bright enough to see by. Jyn sank into a chair at a round wooden table where Ayla had set her candle into a holder. Ayla herself stood in front of a small stovetop, boiling water in a battered kettle.

"I've always found that a good cup of tea does wonders in a stressful situation," she said. She paused and then added, "I'm afraid I can't offer you milk or sugar as they're very hard to come by here."

"That's all right," said Jyn, "the stronger, the better."

When the water had boiled, Ayla filled two mugs and placed a teabag into each. Then, she placed one mug in front of Jyn and sat down across from her. Jyn fiddled with the string on the bag, watching as the water darkened.

"If you don't mind my asking," Ayla spoke up, "how did you come up with the name Rey?"

"Luke thought of it, actually," said Jyn. "She was born in the morning and the sun was just coming up. We hadn't really decided on a name and then Luke held her and suggested the name."

"How sweet," said Ayla.

"Yes," said Jyn softly, as she allowed her mind to drift back to one of the happiest days of her life. The day Rey had been born. She had never thought such love and happiness like that could exist until she had held her child in her arms. In the years since, Rey had certainly lived up to her name, bringing light and warmth wherever she went.

_She is her father's daughter, after all_ , Jyn reminded herself and she smiled at the thought.

She was brought out of her memories at the sound of a series of knocks at the door. Ayla moved to get up, but Jyn grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" she cried. "It could be the First Order."

"It isn't," said Ayla, calmly removing Jyn's hand. "It's Lor San Tekka. He and I came up with a series of coded knocks to use while you and Rey are here."

"So what did that knocking mean?"

"It means he's not alone," said Ayla as she stood and picked up the candle on the table.

Her answer did nothing to calm Jyn's nerves as she pushed back her chair and followed Ayla out of the kitchen. Jyn stayed one step behind her with one hand on her blaster as they walked. When they reached the front door, she shrank into the shadows as the older woman opened the door.

From the feeble light of Ayla's candle, she saw two figures standing on the threshold. The taller form of Lor San Tekka stepped forward and spoke to Ayla. His voice was so low that Jyn couldn't make out his words. While they spoke, the other figure entered the house. Jyn could see nothing of their features as they wore a long dark cloak with a hood covering their face.

She was about to raise her blaster when Ayla closed the door. Then, the stranger pulled back their hood. Even with the candlelight casting long shadows on his face, Jyn knew who it was, who she had hoped it would be.

" _Luke_ ," she breathed. She stepped out from her hiding place and let her blaster fall to the floor. Luke turned his head at the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She saw his lips form her name but he could say no more as she flew at him, nearly knocking him off of his feet as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Once he steadied himself, she felt Luke's arms wrap around her, one hand stroking her hair.

"Jyn," he whispered and there was a slight crack in his voice, "I'm so—"

"Did you find him?" Jyn cut in.

"No."

"What?" Jyn pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean you haven't found him yet? What are you doing here?"

"I was with Han when Chewbacca sent a message saying that you and Rey had arrived safely on Jakku," he explained. "It was the first time that I knew exactly where both of you were. It was Han who suggested that I come and see you, so—"

"And what? We'd have a nice family picnic?" Jyn snapped. She removed her hands from his shoulders and folded them across her chest. "What if Ben senses that you're here?"

"He might feel my presence in the Force but there's nothing that would specifically lead him to Jakku," said Luke.

Jyn gritted her teeth. She knew that there were many things that she didn't understand about the Force. But, she did know the difference between those who used it for good or for evil and no matter what Luke said, she would never feel completely safe until Ben was captured. Still, she kept those thoughts to herself as she said, "All right, so he won't know you're on this specific planet but you still shouldn't be here. You should leave right now before anyone else knows that you're here."

"If I may interrupt, Jyn," said Lor San Tekka, "no one but Han Solo and those of us in this house know that Master Skywalker is here."

Jyn shot him a glare and ground her teeth in irritation. How could they be so calm? How could they not realize how dangerous this all was? "You're putting Rey in danger," she countered, looking back at Luke.

"Rey is half the reason why I decided to come," said Luke, still in that same calm voice. "Jyn, please understand, I didn't decide to come here on a whim. You should've seen Han trying to convince to go once we got Chewie's message."

"So why did you decide to become completely reckless and come here?"

"You and Rey," he said, "and when Han told me that I might not have another chance." He finished softly.

No one spoke. Jyn stared at him as her mind sorted through the possible implications of his words. Eventually, Lor San Tekka said, "I believe Ayla and I will step outside to give the two of you some time to talk." With a nod to Luke, he turned, opened the door and stepped out into the night. Ayla hesitated for a moment before she followed him.

When they were gone, neither Jyn or Luke spoke for several long seconds. Finally, Luke asked, "Where's Rey?"

"Asleep," Jyn answered shortly.

"Oh. Good."

At that, Jyn turned and picked up her blaster where she had dropped it. Without looking at Luke, she kept walking down the hallway and back to the room she and Rey shared.

"Jyn," Luke said and she heard his footsteps quicken as he tried to catch up to her. "Jyn, wait."

She turned around so quickly that he nearly ran into her. When he had steadied himself, she took a deep breath and hissed, "How could you do something like this?! I don't care what Han said! You shouldn't have come here. You're only putting me and Rey in more danger than we already are! It's bad enough that Rey asks me every night where you are, if we're safe and when we can go home. And then I have this dream and I—!"

She stopped. She hadn't meant to tell anyone—especially him—about the dream. She also realized that she was nearly yelling at him. She was glad it was so dark in the hall that she couldn't see his expression but when he spoke, his voice was as gentle and as soft as she remembered. "Jyn, I understand your anger. Really, I do. But you have to believe me when I say that I considered every risk about coming here. I considered how much danger I would be putting you and Rey in and how safe Jakku was. But then I realized, I had to see you. I had to take the chance, despite everything because as I said earlier, I don't when I'll have another one."

Despite her fears and misgivings, she felt her anger slip away. However much she felt that his decision was reckless, he was still here. After so many weeks apart, the one person she had longed to see was standing before her. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek, as if to assure herself that he was really there. In response, Luke covered her hand with his before he grasped it and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Then, he lowered her hand and he stepped closer to her until their noses were almost touching. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to meet his.


	4. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the long delay in updating! I don't know what happened but time just got away from me. I promise I will update much faster next time as this chapter is rather short. I hope you enjoy and please review! (And virtual cookies to anyone who notices my Princess Bride reference) :)

She thought she remembered how it felt to kiss him. They had shared countless kisses over the years and now, having been forced to go on the run, she would sometimes replay those memories in her mind during the long nights when she couldn’t sleep.

But now that he was here and kissing her again, Jyn realized that memories could never compare to the real thing. She tightened her arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His thick cloak did not help in this regard but she was soon distracted as his lips moved to kiss her nose, her cheeks, her eyes and any other part of her that he could. Jyn ran her hands through his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers.

When he pulled away, Jyn gripped his shoulders to keep him as close to her as possible.

“I missed you, Rogue One,” Luke murmured. “I missed you so much.”

Jyn said nothing but felt for his hand in the dark. When she found it, she squeezed it and was silently relieved to feel warm skin instead of the synth skin of his mechanical hand. “What should we do about Rey?” She asked softly. “I don’t think she’ll go back to sleep if she finds out you’re here.”

“Let’s not wake her, then,” said Luke.

Jyn nodded and then, still holding his hand, she led him the rest of the way down the hall to the bedroom.

Despite her attempt to open the door as quietly as she could, it gave a loud squeak and she heard Rey mumble, “Mommy?”

Silently cursing the darkness, Jyn felt along the wall near the door and found a button. She pressed it and the small room filled with soft light. It was enough for her to see Rey sitting up in her trundle bed, blinking at the sudden brightness.

“It’s all right, Rey,” she said. “Everything’s all right.”

“I heard people talking.”

“Yes, that was Lor San Tekka, the man who brought us here.”

“Why was he here?”

Jyn sighed. Of all the times for her to keep asking questions, she thought. She was trying to think of some sort of vague answer when Luke spoke, “Because someone had to make sure I found you and Mommy on this planet.”

There was silence and then Rey whispered, “Daddy?”

Jyn stepped into the room, leaving Luke standing in the doorway. He crouched and opened his arms to his daughter. Jyn watched as Rey’s wide eyes filled with tears and her mouth fell open. Then, she kicked her blankets away, leapt to her feet and hurled herself towards her father and into his arms.

“Daddy!” She wailed as Luke’s arms wrapped her, hugging her to him. “I thought you were gone forever!”

“No, Rey, just for a little while,” Luke said, stroking her hair. Jyn saw that his eyes were shining with tears. “I would never leave you and Mommy forever.”

Rey said something incompressible as her face was buried in Luke’s shoulder. Yet, he smiled as he straightened, walked over to the larger bed and sat down on the edge. Jyn, blinking away her own tears, sat down next to him and rubbed Rey’s back as she sobbed with happiness. Her little body hitched with the force of her cries and soon, she began to cough.

“Rey!” cried Luke, alarmed. He lifted her from his shoulder and held her in his lap. Her face was bright red as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Calm down, sweetheart,” Jyn soothed. “Take some deep breaths.”

Rey let out a shuddering breath and squinted up at her through bloodshot eyes. Jyn smoothed back the damp hair from her face while Luke used a fistful of his cloak to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. When he finished, he asked, “Better?” She nodded and Luke hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t want to make you cry.”

“I missed you,” Rey mumbled.

“I missed you, too,” said Luke and he held out his other arm whereupon Jyn slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. “I missed both of you very, very much.”

They stayed that way for how long, Jyn didn’t know and nor did she care. All she knew was that it was the first time in weeks that she felt her body relax. Rey was safe and despite her misgivings, Luke had returned to them.

Yet, the contented moment was broken when Luke whispered, “I think someone’s asleep.”

“No, I’m not,” said Jyn, raising her head from his shoulder and blinking rapidly.

“I didn’t mean you, Rogue One,” said Luke and he nodded at Rey and Jyn saw that she was nestled against his chest, fast asleep and had slipped her thumb into her mouth.

Jyn smiled. “She hasn’t done that in awhile.”

Luke nodded, smiling in amusement. Then, cradling Rey in his arms, he stood and settled her back into bed. As he tucked the blankets around her, Rey mumbled sleepily, “Daddy?”  
“Yes, Rey?”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Yes, Rey,” said Luke without hesitation. “I promise, I’ll be here.”

“Good,” she said and snuggled underneath the blankets. Luke kissed her cheek and then moved to the wall near the door. Jyn moved to her side of the bed as the light dimmed. When it was completely dark, she heard Luke kick off his boots and the soft thump as his cloak hit the floor. Then, to her great relief, she heard him climb into bed beside her. When she thought he had settled himself, she rolled over to face him. Even in the dark, her lips were drawn to his and she kissed him deeply.

“I missed you, too,” she whispered when they parted.

He grasped one of her hands and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. Finally, he said, “This isn’t over yet, Jyn. I don’t know when it will be…if it will be.”

“What do you mean if?” Jyn hissed.

“I’m the last of the Jedi again,” he said, “and you and Rey are my family. I believe—and Han agrees with me—that the First Order and in particular, the Knights of Ren won’t stop hunting us until you and Rey are captured or…they kill me.”

She knew she should’ve expected this. But the past weeks on the run had been so hectic that she had held some small hope that things would slow down. After all, the galaxy was large and she was sure, there were planets that not even Luke or Han knew about. But, if the massacre at the Jedi Academy had been any indication, the Knights of Ren were swift and determined. Jyn and her family could not outrun sheer determination forever.

“So, what will we do?”

He stopped stroking her knuckles. “Lor San Tekka and I spoke on the way here. We’ve decided to meet and discuss some things tomorrow.”

“What kind of things?” asked Jyn, immediately suspicious. “Things that you don’t want me involved with? Am I even invited to this meeting?”

“We can talk about it in the morning, Jyn,” said Luke, calmly.

“Or we can talk about now,” she snapped, “since we’re already talking!”

Luke sighed. “I’m just trying to figure something out and I want Lor San Tekka’s advice. Something that will let us go back to…how things were. Or, at least, where the three of us can be together,” he finished softly.

At his words, the anger that had been boiling within her cooled and Jyn chastised herself for snapping at him. Things hadn’t exactly been easy for him either. Ben had betrayed him and destroyed everything that she and Luke had worked so hard to create. Then, he had gone off searching for Ben with the added worries of wondering where his wife and daughter were.

Slowly, she rolled back to face him. “I’m sorry, Luke,” she said softly.

Luke said nothing as he stroked her cheek, pausing only to kiss her temple. It was a light kiss but it was enough for to Jyn know that he had forgiven her. It seemed that he could never stay angry with her for long. Eventually, he asked, “Will you tell me about your dream?”

“Why do you want to know about that?”

“Because you said you’ve been having it since you and Rey left.”

Jyn hesitated. Although, she had told herself that she would never tell him. She knew that she had to tell someone about it and who better than her husband?

She took a deep breath and began. “It’s always the same dream, but I keep noticing new details each time. I’m standing in the living room of a high rise apartment on Coruscant…”

She told him everything. Every detail of her terrible dream, from Leia’s scolding of Han to the color of the dress that Luke’s mother had bought for Kira. As she spoke, Luke did not interrupt once, although she felt his arms tighten around her when she mentioned that the dream version of herself was pregnant. When she finished, neither of them spoke for several long minutes.

“Oh, Jyn,” he sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t where it came from,” said Jyn. “I wasn’t even thinking about…about having more children. It just…it always comes back.” Her voice rose in pitch as she felt tears burn her eyes. Luke drew her close and stroked her hair while Jyn allowed her tears to fall onto his shoulder.

“Perhaps…one day, when this is all over…,” Luke suggested when she had settled back onto her pillow but still remained within his embrace.

“No, Luke,” she said vehemently. “We can’t think like that. We have to think about the child we do have and her wellbeing.”

“You’re right,” he said. “But what was our second child’s name?”

“Her name was Kira.”

“Kira,” he whispered, tasting it. Then, she felt his fingers caress her stomach. “Rey would be a wonderful big sister.” He said so low that she almost didn’t hear him.

“Luke?” said Jyn when he didn’t say anything.

“Hmm?”

“We should get some sleep.”

“Yes, we both need it, that’s for sure.” He pulled the blankets more tightly around them and kissed her forehead. Jyn let out a heavy sigh but for once, it was a sigh of contentment. For once, she did not have to sleep alone and wonder where Luke was.

“Jyn?” asked Luke, breaking into her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Are you still angry with me for coming here?”

She swatted him lightly on the shoulder. “Go to sleep, farm boy,” she muttered.

“As you wish, Rogue One,” he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my promises are useless since I can't seem to update in a reasonable length of time. However, my annual review at my job was successful so here is a new chapter! Please review (if you don't hate me by now, that is).

When Jyn woke the next morning, she found that she couldn’t get out of bed. She soon realized that instead of being wrapped in Luke’s arms, she was now lying on her back while Luke lay on his side, one arm thrown across her waist, holding her in place. Normally, Jyn would have shoved it aside and made some snide remark. Instead, when she saw that he was still sound asleep beside her, she pushed his arm off of her as slowly as she could. Then, she slid out of the bed and tiptoed around it to check on Rey.

The little bed was empty.

Heart pounding, Jyn stepped forward, half-hoping that Rey was just buried underneath the blankets when—

“She’s with Artoo,” Luke murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

Jyn turned and her eyes met his half-opened ones.

“What?” she asked.

“She’s with Artoo,” Luke repeated. He held out a hand, clearly wanting her to come back to bed. Jyn ignored it as she stared down at him. “You brought R2-D2 with you?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” said Luke, with a yawn. He lowered his arm to the mattress before he continued, “He stayed outside. Rey woke me up earlier and I didn’t want to wake you so I took Rey outside and asked Artoo to watch her. They both seemed to like the idea.”

Jyn smiled. R2-D2 adored Rey as much as Rey loved the little droid. Artoo wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

At the thought, she walked back around the bed and slid underneath the covers.

“And how long did you tell Artoo to watch Rey?” Jyn asked, running her fingers through his rumpled hair.

“I said you and I needed to catch up on sleep,” he replied, his voice oddly hoarse. “Why?”

“Hmm, well, I wasn’t really thinking about going back to sleep,” said Jyn, her lips just inches from his by now.

“Neither was I,” Luke murmured.

* * *

“Mommy, look! Artoo came!” Rey cried happily when Jyn and Luke opened the front door and stepped out into the bright Jakku morning. Artoo let out several excited beeps and whistles upon seeing Jyn.

Jyn smiled. “It’s good to see you, Artoo,” she said, patting his domed head. “Has Rey been a good girl for you?”

Artoo beeped in the affirmative.

“Good.”

“I told him about all the planets we’ve seen!” said Rey, leaping up from the ground where she had been sitting, presumably chatting away at Artoo.

Before Rey could continue, a voice exclaimed, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I overslept!”

The three humans and the droid turned to see Ayla standing in the doorway. She glanced nervously from Jyn to Luke.

“It’s all right, Ayla,” said Luke. “Jyn and I have only been up for a short time. Besides, you deserve your rest too. It’s been a busy few hours.”

“But I meant to make breakfast for you and everything!” The older woman protested.

“Again, it’s all right,” said Luke. “We’re supposed to meet with Lor San Tekka this morning. Could you show us the way to his home?”

Her face brightened. “Of course!”

Several minutes later, Jyn walked beside Luke as Ayla led the way to Lor San Tekka’s home. Jyn kept an eye on Rey as she scampered ahead, waving to the other villagers as they stepped out of their huts, preparing to begin another day on the desert planet. While Rey was oblivious, Jyn couldn’t help but notice the blatant stares from both old and young as they passed. Many, upon seeing Luke approach, bowed or even fell to their knees in reverence.

As the news spread that the Jedi Grandmaster was walking through the village, more people appeared and lined the packed sand that severed as a street. Their progress was halted several times as the villagers presented small gifts to them. Luke graciously accepted everything and then took several minutes to speak with the family.

“Everyone here knows the history of the Jedi and the many stories about your husband,” Ayla informed Jyn during one such stop. “Since only Lor San Tekka has met him, I think many people consider him something of a myth.”

“What kind of stories?” Jyn asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Oh, everything from the destruction of the first Death Star to the Battle of Endor,” she replied.

Privately, Jyn wondered if any of those stories mentioned her and the efforts of her team to steal the Death Star plans. Or even Leia and Han’s involvement in the later battles. 

Such was her surprise when they reached an old woman who stood outside of her hut. She was so stooped with age that Luke crouched down in front of her before took her hand in one of his.

“Master Skywalker,” she wheezed, “how I have longed to meet you. We’ve all heard the stories about you and your family. But I remember hearing about the Jedi when I was as old as your daughter.” Here, she turned her head to look at Rey who was surrounded by a group of children. Luke called her to him and when Rey arrived, the old woman reached out a shaking hand and laid it against Rey’s cheek.

“My dear child,” she said, “may the light side of the Force be with you always.”

“But I don’t know how to use the Force,” said Rey, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

The woman smiled. “That’s all right. You’re still very young.” She lowered her hand from Rey’s cheek and then bowed her head to Luke. When they had set off walking again, Luke moved to Jyn’s side and whispered, “I’m sorry about all of this.”

“Luke, they’ve formed the Church of the Force. Of course, they’re going to be in awe of you,” said Jyn. Still, he took one of her hands and did not let it go until they reached Lor San Tekka’s house. Unlike the other homes made of scrapes of mental or mud bricks or any other materials that they could find, Lor San Tekka lived in a large tent comprised of many different fabrics, in a wide range of textures and colors. The old man himself stood waiting for them at the entrance, beaming.

“I see the other villagers have noticed your presence here, Master Skywalker,” he said when they reached him. “I hope they weren’t too…enthusiastic.”

“Everyone was very polite,” said Luke.

“Excellent,” said Lor San Tekka. “Now, please, come inside. I have plenty of food to share.” Then, he turned and ducked underneath the flap of cloth that served as a door and Luke and Rey followed.

Before she followed after Luke, Jyn glanced at Ayla who said, “I’ll be right here when you’ve finished. This is between Lor San Tekka and your family.”

“Thank you,” said Jyn and then she added, “for everything.”

Ayla smiled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze before Jyn ducked under the flap.

  
As she let her eyes adjust to the dark interior, several appetizing smells hit her nostrils and her stomach growled. She realized then how long it had been since she had last eaten a proper meal.

Jyn blinked and everything seemed to come into focus. She saw Rey and Luke standing in front of a table that was filled with platters of food. Jyn stepped over to them and grabbed a plate. If her stomach growling wasn’t bad enough, her mouth began to water at the sight of the food.

While much of it was dried fruits or flatbreads with a selection of jams to choose from, to Jyn it looked like a feast. She helped herself to a portion of everything, whether she actually liked a particular food or not. When she finished, she turned and saw that Rey held her own plate steady as Luke filled it with what she wanted. Jyn opened her mouth to warn her not to spill anything when her own plate rose from her hands, seemingly on its own. But Jyn knew better and she glared at Luke as he used the Force to move the three plates across the short distance to where Lor San Tekka sat near a glowing brazier.

“Yay!” Rey yelled, clapping when the plates landed gently on the rug in front of the brazier.

“How is she supposed develop fine motor skills if she thinks she can use the Force for everything?” Jyn whispered to him, as she walked over to the rug.

Luke smirked and said,“I’m not planning on teaching her to use the Force like that until she can handle a lightsaber.”

“So not until she’s eighteen?”

“Exactly.”

They shared a smile, knowing that Rey had been asking to learn how to use a lightsaber from the moment she had seen Luke dueling with one of his students. The smiles remained on their faces as they settled on either side of Rey on the rug. Lor San Tekka smiled as well and said, “It is an honor to welcome you, Master Skywalker and your family to my humble dwelling. Although, as I told to Jyn and Rey last night, I wish it could have been under more happier circumstances. As such, we will eat first before discussing recent events and what to do about them. So, please eat.”

Taking this as her cue, Rey began eating with a veracity Jyn had never seen from her before. While any other time she might have scolded her for eating so quickly and in someone else’s home, she knew Rey must have been even hungrier than Jyn herself was.

However, she did intervene when it seemed Rey was determined to spread jam all over her face as she licked it from a piece of flatbread.

“Rey, there’s no reason to get it all over you,” she said, wiping Rey’s face with a corner of her shirt.

“But it’s really good, Mommy!”

“I know and I’m sure Lor San Tekka wouldn’t mind if you had more as long as you don’t wear it on your face.”

“Okay,” Rey said and Lor San Tekka chuckled. When Jyn wiped the last of the jam from Rey’s face, she met Luke’s eye and he gave her one of his small smiles.

Shortly thereafter, they finished eating and Lor San Tekka asked, “Now, Master Skywalker, what is the news so far?”

Jyn saw Luke bite his lip before he spoke, a sign that she knew meant how irritated he was at being referred to by anything other than his first name. He might be the Jedi Grandmaster, but that did not mean he had to endure formalities at all times.

“The remaining Knights of Ren seemed to have fled to all corners of the galaxy,” said Luke. “However, once they were informed about what happened, Leia and Han decided to focus their efforts on finding their son, Ben who now goes by the name of Kylo Ren. Or, I suppose, Han and some of our other friends are trying to find Ben. Leia’s been too preoccupied with trying to put out a political firestorm.”

“I see,” said Lor San Tekka, nodding gravely. “And how long will you search for him? What if he is not found…or rather, does not want to be found?”

“If things come to that, then I will get Jyn and Rey and we’ll find some far off planet to live on,” said Luke.

“What?” cried Jyn. “So, we’re just going to hide away and forget about everything?”

“I didn’t say that,” said Luke calmly. “I meant that we’ll find a new planet. Somewhere far from where we used to live. We could start again. Just the three of us.”

“Would you build up the Order again?” Lor San Tekka asked before Jyn had time to come up with a retort.

“I don’t know,” Luke admitted. “I think I would have to discuss that with Jyn first—”

“Yes, you would,” she muttered under her breath.

“—But I know there must be more Force sensitives out in the galaxy,” Luke continued. “The Jedi may never be as many as they once were, but I know that I must pass on what I know before I’m gone.”

“A noble and worthy goal,” said Lor San Tekka. “However, for the present, I know that myself and the village are happy to host Jyn and Rey for as long as is needed.”

“Thank you,” said Luke.

* * *

 

When they left Lor San Tekka’s home some time later, the streets of the village were mostly empty but Jyn was grateful when Ayla led them along the edge of the village. No doubt sensing their need to talk privately, she walked several paces of ahead of them. Rey walked behind her with R2-D2 rolling along beside her. Jyn couldn't help but smile as Rey chatted away at Artoo with the droid answering in a series of beeps and whistles. She was distracted from the sight when she felt Luke’s hand slip into hers and squeeze it. She squeezed back and then met his gaze.

“What happens now, Luke?” she asked. She realized that in her happiness and relief to see him again, she had not thought about when they would need to separate again.

“There’s a shuttle ship coming to pick me up later today,” he replied. “It’s the same one that brought me here. I’ll have to go to Niima Outpost to get it.”

“Oh,” said Jyn, in a small voice.

At this, Luke stopped walking. As she was still holding onto his hand, Jyn stopped too and turned to face him. His face was expressionless as he stared at her for several long seconds before he rested his forehead against hers, sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry, Jyn,” he whispered. “I wish more than anything that things didn’t have to be like this. If it were up to me, we would all leave this junkyard planet today and we could stay at Han and Leia’s. And I’m sorry for what I said at Lor San Tekka’s—about us just hiding away somewhere—to be honest, I don’t know what I will do if we don’t find Ben.”

“Then, worry about that when you do find him,” said Jyn, “And Luke, I hope you realize that none of what happened is your fault and that you won’t blame yourself if you don’t find Ben.”

He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed a finger to his lips. “You know as well as I do that it was Snoke who made Ben turn to the dark side, not you. I know that you say that you should’ve been able to keep him safe but…for everything that you taught him, he decided to listen to Snoke rather than you. And once that happened, it didn’t matter what you or Han or Leia said or did, Ben still would have followed Snoke.”

“But, why?” Luke asked, a slight trace of frustration in his voice. “Why did he listen to him?”

Jyn shrugged. “Something he must’ve told him, maybe a story about Vader and Palpatine, excited Ben and made him begin to hate the light side. So if you want to blame anyone for everything that’s happened, blame Palpatine and Snoke.”

Luke said nothing but his hands came up to grasp her shoulders and he kissed her. Jyn, wasting no time, hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she returned his kiss.

“How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” he asked when they parted.

“Well, I’ve had quite a few years of practice,” she said, her voice slightly muffled as she leaned into his chest. She felt, rather than saw his smile as he kissed the top of her head.

They stood there for several long minutes with only the wind whistling through the sand. Jyn was about to suggest that they should catch with the others when Luke’s arms tightened around her, his nails digging almost painfully into her back. She felt him tense against her if he could create a protective barrier around her with his body.

“Jyn,” he whispered, his lips inches from her ear, “I want you to move very slowly away from me and have your blaster ready.”

She did as he said and slid out of his arms, a hand on her blaster. When she stood next to him, she saw that he was staring ahead and away from the direction in which they had been walking. With a sinking feeling, Jyn followed his gaze to a sand dune in the distance.

On the crest of the dune stood three black cloaked figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
